Rain and Gloom
by ChasingTheShadows
Summary: The rain was back. When Fairy Tail had first met Juvia, rain followed her everywhere she went. And then, she met a certain man called Gray Fullbuster, who gave her a new light; happiness. But now... there was no more reason to be happy. So the rain continued to fall.
1. Falling

**A/N:** Helloooo! This story is going to be fairly long, I guess, and just beware... it could get OOC. This first chapter is really short, but I had to make it short! The next chapter, which I will publish tomorrow, will be much longer, I promise. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Shit!" Gray screamed as a piece of wood almost hit him. Flames. They were everywhere. His house was.. on _fire,_ as an understatement. "Juvia, we have to find the others!"

Juvia nodded as she clung to his hand. They were running through the house that was all-too familiar to her; the house she had been to so many times over the past few months…

Juvia saw the front door, wide open, out of the corner of her eye.

"Gray! We need to get out of these flames! Come on, the door!" She pointed to the dark, burned door that was a few meters away. The early morning light was spilling through the opening, casting strange shadows over the flames.

Gray led Juvia towards the door, cursing as he stepped on broken pieces of glass.

They were almost there. Just a few more steps.

And then, the door slammed shut. " _No!"_

This demon, thing, whatever it was, was only after Gray; that much was clear. And it was going to do everything in its power to make sure that Gray didn't make it out of this house.

Juvia pulled Gray back from the door as he whimpered. "There's no way out! Juvia, run! _It wants me!"_

"No…" Juvia said firmly as she squeezed his hand tighter. "Never. I'm not leaving you, Gray."

His eyes welled up as he looked at her. She pulled her skirt up slightly, revealing the guild mark on her left leg. "Because I'm a member of Fairy Tail! And _I won't leave you!"_

Gray closed his eyes as the tears fell. "We need to get out of here. We need to make sure that the others are safe—"

He got cut off when he fell. Juvia wasn't exactly sure _where_ he fell, but… he fell. Juvia dropped to her knees, tightening her grip on his hand once again. "What the hell! Gray?!"

Gray cursed as his legs flailed under him.

"Gray!" She screamed, holding onto his hand tightly. "Don't let go!"

"Juvia…!" The boy had a scared look on his face as Juvia Lockser clung desperately onto his hand.

He was dangling oh so very high. He wasn't sure how this very, _very_ deep hole had opened up… but it was clear that it wanted _him._ And Juvia couldn't do anything to help him; it's like he was a magnet, being pulled towards iron; she couldn't help him, as much as she tried.

"Can you use your magic?" Juvia yelled, tears collapsing as she struggled to find good footing. She had ran out of magic power, but maybe he still had some?

The sound of the roaring flames behind her was getting closer; and _hotter._

"No, I ran out of magic power…"

Juvia's face contorted as she pulled harder. Beside her, the small staircase collapsed, almost knocking her over. She gasped and dodged the panels as they fell.

"Gray!" The blue-haired girl screeched. She was pulling his hand back, trying to pull him back to the floor. She looked past him, into the endless black hole, and whimpered. Flames were so close to her; she wouldn't have much more time… "I- I don't think I can do it!"

Gray looked at her with understanding eyes, smiling. "It's okay."

Juvia shook her head. "No, it's _not!"_ She desperately pulled on his arm, tears snaking down her cheek as she screamed. "Natsu! Lucy! _Anyone! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

Gray slowly loosened his grip on her arm. "Juvia, save yourself. You need to make sure the others are safe."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled harder. "Gray, what are you talking about? Fairy Tail needs you, _I need you!"_

He closed his eyes. "Juvia, I… I love you."

And he let go.

* * *

 **A/N:** *evil laugh* Did you like it? I hope you did! When I reread & wrote this, in that moment when Juvia showed Gray her guild mark, I could just imagine the Fairy Tail theme song with the violins in the background... hehe. Anyway, as I said earlier, this was _really short._ Sorry. I'll get the next chapter published tomorrow. If you enjoyed the first chapter, be sure to leave a review!

-Lilly:)


	2. Just a Dream

"Gray!" The blue-haired girl screamed, sitting up abruptly.

She frantically looked around her room, sighing.

 _It was just a dream._

And lying next to her was Gray Fullbuster, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Juv? What's up?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.

Juvia breathed in deeply, lying back into the blankets. "Just a dream."

Gray nodded and pulled her against him, bringing the blanket around them.

"…Gray?" Juvia whispered into the darkness.

"Mmmmh?"

Juvia turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "I love you more than you could ever imagine. You know that, right?"

Gray chuckled into the darkness. "Geez, it must've been a pretty scary dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

Juvia shook her head. "No. I'd rather not."

Gray kissed her plump lips with a smile. "I love you too. More than you know."

Juvia turned herself around as Gray brought his arm around her waist. He kissed her neck softly. "Good night, Juvia."

* * *

"Huh," Erza sighed. "That's a pretty strange dream."

I was sitting with her at the bar of the guildhall, along with Lucy.

Said blonde was looking at me with worried eyes. "I wonder what brought that on?"

My eyes narrowed as I recalled the terrifying feeling of losing Gray…

...Over and over again.

"And, that's not the worst of it," I started. Erza leaned back on the bar with her arms crossed over her chest. "I've been having this dream _every night_ for the past two weeks."

Lucy cocked her head, humming silently. "That's just so weird! I've never had those dreams about Natsu, and we've been dating for six months…"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Lucy, we know what type of dreams _you_ have about _Natsu_. You guys are both just worrying about nothing. I have repetitive dreams all the time, it's nothing."

I nodded, blushing. "Sorry. It's just… terrifying, you know? Like, I've been losing him over and over again in my mind for so long… it's exhausting, is all."

I looked over at Gray, who was cursing and yelling at Natsu, who did the same in return.

"Ice-brain! Let's take this outside!" Natsu screamed as their heads smashed together.

"Yeah, alright, Flame Brain! I'll rip you to—"

"Enough!" Erza roared. She stalked towards them with a mad look in her eyes. The boys immediately backed away from each other, quivering.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry for disturbing you," Natsu muttered, terrified.

"It won't happen again, Erza, it's just that… _he started it!"_

Natsu opened his mouth as if to retort, but was silenced by a look from Erza.

I laughed silently as the trio conversed. As Erza walked away, Natsu came towards us, and Gray returned to his seat with Elfman.

I looked at Lucy, who was staring at Natsu with an affectionate smile. He was walking towards us with an excited grin.

As he neared us, Natsu look Lucy in his arms with a devious smile.

"Hey, Luce," he said cheerfully.

Lucy nodded curiously. "What?"

"We haven't been on a job in a while, I was wondering if you wanted to go on one? There's actually a few good jobs up on the board right now, it could be fun!"

Lucy's face lit up. "Yes! Awesome idea!" She cast me a kind look, and glanced at Gray. "And maybe Juvia and Gray can join us?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Cool!"

Natsu let some light flames flow to his fingertips, taking some of his salmon hair in his hands. Light smoke appeared and he took his hand away.

His own unique way of doing his hair.

"Happy! Gray! Get over here!"

Happy emerged from a seat beside Carla and Lily, and Gray's head flicked up.

"What do you want?"

"We're going on a job!"

Gray nodded, shrugging. "Okay. What're we doing? Is Erza coming?"

"No," Erza interrupted. "I'm actually busy."

Lucy's eyebrows rose. "You're never busy."

Erza blushed, looking at her feet. "Well, I am."

Lucy sighed, jumping onto her boyfriend's back. "Natsu! Let's goooo!"

"Yeah, alright!" Natsu yelled with a grin as he hoisted her up.

I shook my head, amused.

 _He was giving her a piggyback ride._

"Happy! Come on!"

Happy's wings emerged as he followed behind Lucy and Natsu, frantically trying to keep up with them.

Gray looked at me, taking my hand. He smiled.

"Come on, Juv. Let's go on an adventure."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooooo? How was it? If you liked it, please leave a review! It helps a lot.

-Lilly:)


End file.
